As is known, in the automotive industry cost reduction has always been one of the key elements for the growth, development and competitiveness of those operating in this field.
Among the costs that have always been attempted to contain are those, which are anything but negligible, that are ascribable to the manufacture of right-hand drive motor vehicles and left-hand drive motor vehicles.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a solution that enables costs ascribable to this differentiation to be contained.
According to the present invention, a motor vehicle is therefore provided, as defined in the appended claims.